TKO
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Kumi and Machida started to date after some brief confusion. After not going to the same middle school, they go to the same high school. Repeated incidents threaten their relationship. *Kuchida oneshot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

A/N= **I finished watching the anime and I really enjoyed this canon couple, so I had to write a fic about them. Its going to start off looking back at some old stuff while instilling some new things. Go Kuchida!**

**

* * *

**

When they first met, she perceived him as clumsy. The girls were watching the boys play basketball and when Machida slipped while backpedaling; the only girl that laughed at him was Kumi. The other girls eyed daggers at her, wondering why she would find a miniscule thing such as slipping humorous. "HAHA YOU SLIPPED," snorted a finger-pointing Kumi. Machida was embarrassed, replying with blah in order to save face, to which she called him stupid. 'Karma' came banging on Kumi's door not too long afterwards when she and her girls were working on their fitness by way of a grab. Her friends were afraid to jump over the tall stack of blocks, blocks that were left to be jumped over by Kumi, ever the risk-taker she was. She easily jumped over them, much to the delight of her friends, but a rough landing nearly broke some bones; well it would have, had a boy not been there to grab Kumi to hold her steady. Even when Machida said something along the lines of "who is the stupid one now," Kumi felt herself blush and melt under Machida's embrace. Thoughts immediately began to enter her mind that (at the time) she did not believe were possible in thinking, much less feeling. To get his attention, Kumi and Mitsuki had setup an elaborate plan that involved a meet up. Things became disastrous when Machida thought that the secret admirer was Mitsuki. Kumi was crushed, but encouragement from the "Love Master" motivated her to go after Machida and that act of stepping up paid off when during a Christmas walk, the friends left Kuchida alone together. Some awkward chatter ensued and then both asked each other out while blushing. From that moment onwards, Kumi and Machida were together. Despite going to different middle schools, they kept together and thus, "reunited" during high school. They had really grown as people and their peers revered them because they had been together for a long time. As it is with any high school, there will be rigors, high and low moments, and moments that you wish would rather not have happened. While Kumi was landed for being a tough but caring person, her boyfriend was not painted in the same light. Machida never told his told his girl about an incident that happened in middle school that was about violence. Since that incident, Machida had gotten a very bad reputation, which would be raised during a walk in the park one day. "School has been absolutely exhausting. We have so many tests and homework assignments to get done… its hard to keep up with everything." Kumi nodded, resting her head on Machida's shoulder. While they were still together, they did not get to see each other as often as they would've liked, thus savoring the little time they got to spend together, enjoying each other's company while watching the sun slowly set. You could say that things would soon turn from light to dark when some thugs Machida recognized from their school approached him and Kumi. There were only a few of them, but Kumi instinctively got up, but sat back down at the insistence of Machida, who told her that he'll "take care of it." He approached the thugs to talk to them, but the verbals soon got heated, with some pushing and shoving going on between Machida and what seemed to be the leader of the thug group. "Can you leave me alone? I just want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"We heard that you are a weakling that does not like to fight."

"That's true, I do not see - -"

"Why bother me guys? You could pick on any other person but WHY ME?"

"This is why…" The head thug swings a right hook that would have connected had _she_ not been there to block the punch. "That's enough you guys, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

"Sure thing boss." As the thugs walked away, one of them mused about how Machida was a bigger weakling than ever because his girlfriend fought his battles. "Those guys won't bother you anymore - -"

"US? They were after ME."

"Okay, they won't be after you anymore." Kumi gives Machida a reassuring smile, but he turns around eyes shaded with his temples bulging, looking angry. "Maybe I wanted those people to punch me Kumi, did you ever think of that?"

"What do you mean Machida - -" Kumi didn't get to finish because Machida walked away, leaving her confused. He stayed mad of her for a while, but eventually got over it, saying something about it being 'water under the bridge.' The cycle repeated itself a few times and after a glaring incident, Machida stopped talking to Kumi altogether. Scared and distressed, an emotional Kumi sought the advice of the "Love Master," who told her some stuff she could do in order to soothe things over. Kumi hoped that her relationship could be saved.

**

* * *

**

It was somewhat awkward for Kumi as she met up with Machida at the park and sitting on the same bench as before. For several minutes, neither of them spoke, letting the leaves rustle and wind wisp by them. Kumi grew restless, so she began to speak. "We shouldn't fight about such a silly ting as what happened before here…" Machida still wasn't speaking to Kumi, who was growing increasingly fervious. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!"

"…you know I care about you deeply Kumi. Its just that… what had happened recently brought up some painful memories from middle school."

"Please talk to me, you know I'm here to listen." Machida told Kumi about the incident in middle school, how he apparently said something that offended a classmate, enraging said classmate and resulting in Machida being challenged to a fight after school. What people remembered from that day (and will not let Machida live down) was that he refused to throw a single punch, sticking to his beliefs. The classmates ceased fire, laughing his ass off, as did the student body. Machida clenched his fists, fighting back tears as he told Kumi about the nicknames that were given to him. "Weak-ass Machida; Machida the Coward, there were so many…" Kumi was crushed as he looked at her with hurt eyes, a teary-eyed soul who felt sewn scars ripped open. She wiped his tears away as he rested his head on her lap. "That's why I was so mad when you jumped in my confrontations. How can I protect people if I cannot protect myself? I-I did not want you to see me as a weak-ass boyfriend - -" Kumi felt that now was a good time to chime in. "You're not weak Machida-kun; you are the opposite of that. I do not see anyone out there that cares as much as you do for me. You are a sweet guy and so kind that it makes me so happy to have you in my life."

"But you are so strong Kumi - -"

"Strength is nice, but it will never compare to what you have… **heart**." Machida wiped the remaining tears away as he got up and asked Kumi for her hand. She got up and they looked into each others eyes and smiled as they kissed each other. Holding hands, they finished that walk through the park that they never got to do before. When they finished the walk, they were sitting in each others arms on a hill overlooking the city. "I also happy to have you in my life Kumi."

"Machida-kun…"

"The shooting star has not passed yet, but my wish has already come true." Kumi had a twinkle in her eyes as she asked him about the wish.

_"I found my soul mate."_


End file.
